


青青子衿

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Summary: 私设男男为律法所认可
Relationships: 嘉成兄弟 - Relationship





	青青子衿

庆煜十五年，秋，锦瑟茶楼。

“……且看那伍公子泪珠滑落，王爷可是慌了神儿……”说书人压着声音故作玄虚，旁听的人神色紧张生怕落听了一句。唯独二楼邻窗而坐一行人神情各有不同。

“可是笑死我了，我的天啊，三哥在话本里居然还是个痴情种儿。”焉栩嘉捂着肚子笑的不能自已，还得坐旁边的赵磊扶着点儿，才没滚到椅子下面。

谷嘉诚端着茶，喝得那叫一个四平八稳，仿佛说书人嘴里弱水三千只取一瓢饮的深情王爷不是他。伍嘉成就没那么坦然自若了，平时嘴皮子最利落的一个人，又羞又气，都有些喘不过气来。

“都……都怪你！非得让我陪着你去什么花语楼探访，这下好了吧，说都说不清！”伍嘉成把扇子往谷嘉诚面前一扔，连尊称都能够都忘了说，一看就知道气急了。

谷嘉诚放下茶杯，叹了口气。“那不也是下下策嘛，花语楼的姑娘上来就往本王身上贴，我不拿你拦着点，让父皇知道了，咱俩都没好果子吃。”谷嘉诚这话说得坦然，深究起来没个道理。伍嘉成被这人气的，几乎真要如话本里讲的，泪珠滑落了。

赵磊一看，只能硬着头皮出来打个圆场。“话本嘛！不值得不值得，讲两天就被人忘在脑后了。锦瑟楼的芙蓉糕可是一绝，小伍哥你不吃太可惜了！”

伍嘉成倒也不是真多恼，自小作为谷嘉诚的伴读，被人暗地里打趣习惯了，只不过被写到话本里还是第一回，又是当着亲近的弟弟们面儿，羞耻感一上头，也顾不得别的了。

谷嘉诚面色平静，手却是把芙蓉糕的盘子往伍嘉成面前推了推。伍嘉成看着这动作几乎郁闷到极点，不过万年冷淡的三王爷都摆出了讨好的架势，他只能坐下来气鼓鼓往嘴里塞糕吃。

事情那还得打一个月前说起。

谷嘉诚未及弱冠之年，是当今圣上嫡次子。虽说是不问世事的名声在外，那也多多少少逃不了为圣上分忧的担子。这不，半年前就开办的巡抚贪污案到现在还没个结果，好不容易查到这巡抚大人的红颜知己是花语楼的花魁。也不知道谷嘉诚是怎么想的，把暗访花语楼的任务，悄悄挪到自己手里。

那作为谷嘉诚自小伴读兼知己，伍嘉成也是必然要去的。

“原来这就是花语楼啊……”伍嘉成的父亲，是当今最赫赫有名的大将军，对伍嘉成管教极严。花语楼这种地方，对于伍嘉成来说倒当真是新鲜。这花语楼的花魁，歌艺确实是不错，长得也是娇柔妩媚，琴也弹的极好。最难得的是才情俱佳，连伍嘉成这种自认对女色还未开窍的，都默默赞叹。

撇了一眼身边人，只是淡定喝茶，连眼都不抬，只怕是不知道见过多少绝色佳人了。伍嘉成心里不平，倒没发觉自己的语气实在算不得正常。

查案过程倒是没什么意外，花魁自知无力对抗官家，乖乖地把贪污名册交了出来。只不过两个人临走时，花魁忽然扑倒在谷嘉诚身边，苦苦哀求将其收下，哪怕留为婢女也好。伍嘉成冷眼旁观，心里想着这样的绝色谷嘉诚必然动心。

哪能想到谷嘉诚像看见什么脏东西一样躲开，一脸正色指着伍嘉成，对着地上梨花带雨的美人讲：“不是本王不怜惜你，实在是他易吃醋，若收了你，不知道要怎么闹。”

话音刚落，房门就被闻讯赶来的衙役推开。三方照面，衙役佳人俱是震惊，伍嘉成在其中欲哭无泪，只剩谷嘉诚摇摇扇子，坦然自若。

自此，谷王爷和伍公子的故事就在京城里传开了。

伍嘉成回想着这荒谬事，吃着糕点，气儿还是下不去。谷嘉诚看在眼里觉得可爱，却也担心他这样不易消食，怕是又要脾胃不顺。想了想，叫来侍从吩咐一番。不久，楼下说书人就销声匿迹，换来的是悠扬的二胡声。

伍嘉成知道，这是谷嘉诚请来茶楼里知名的二胡先生讨自己开心，王爷都做到这个地步，自己也不好太过分。拽拽谷嘉诚的袖子，夹了块芙蓉糕放人盘里，挑挑眉示意人吃。

焉栩嘉和赵磊在一旁看着这眉眼官司，心里明白，却只是对视一笑。

一行人不过坐了一个时辰就各自散开，谷嘉诚上马车前却是回头看向伍嘉成，“过两日就是母后生辰，大哥要差在身，母后的意思，只吃顿素斋就好……她甚是念你。”

伍嘉成并不看他，只摆摆手，“娘娘生辰，我去本就不合适。皇后娘娘念我，再过几日我进宫向她赔罪。”说罢自己先行上了马车，再没闲聊的意思。

谷嘉诚看着再无掀开意思的帘子，只叹口气，坐上马车先行离开。

伍嘉成却是坐在马车里许久都未吩咐，他想着谷嘉诚的话，心中只是想问句：“皇后娘娘愿让我去，那你可愿？”

但这句话，终究是说不出口的。

即便伍嘉成自己拒绝了谷嘉诚的邀约，但他不能拒绝皇后的口谕，最后他还是不得不进了宫。

皇后与伍嘉成母亲在闺阁里是手帕交，后来伍嘉成又进了宫当了谷嘉诚伴读，算是皇后看着长大的。皇后喜爱他开朗又伶俐，几乎把他当了半子一样。

“本宫许久未见小伍，感觉怎么瘦了许多，精神也不足了。嘉诚，你是不是又欺负人家。”被端详许久，伍嘉成觉得自己都要为流言跪下谢罪，皇后却只笑吟吟撂下这一句话。

谷嘉诚放下喝到一半的酒杯，无奈地摇摇头。“母后，儿子都多大了，和从前不一样了。”

皇后的话其实有迹可循：年少不懂事，作为谷嘉诚的伴读，伍嘉成是受了不少苦，留了许多的泪。

怕皇后再看出端倪，伍嘉成打起精神，又做回了那个开心果。年少时他很是亲近这位皇后，只不过自打明白自己的心思，皇后对自己越好，就总觉得愧疚。

皇后今晚兴致颇高，自己虽是不能破戒，却命了侍女为谷伍两人加了许多杯酒。伍嘉成本来就不是嗜酒的人，等到斋饭吃毕，迷迷糊糊的已经不知道今夕何夕。谷嘉诚酒量倒不错，相比之下清明许多。

谷嘉诚看着伍嘉成的样子，想着这样送回去大将军怕是要责骂，便准备叫人把伍嘉成安排在自己府里。王府无女眷，少时一起长大的，也不碍什么事。

谁知安排是安排下了，伍嘉成躺在榻上扯着谷嘉诚的袖子就数落起来。怕下人看了有非议，谷嘉诚就挥退所有人，坐在榻边，听着伍嘉成一句句的抱怨。

谷嘉诚本是最不耐听伍嘉成唠叨的，但自小一起长大，他还真没听过自己的好友说过私话，反而有些好奇。

“你……你就是，大……大混蛋！”伍嘉成眯着眼睛，手指狠狠地戳戳谷嘉诚胸口。

“你不喜欢背书……那……那就罢了。我非要被你……连累。太傅的竹竿，打起来，好痛啊……”说着话，伍嘉成还把手掌摊开给谷嘉诚看，好像鞭痕还在上面一样。

谷嘉诚握住他的手，揉了揉。他记得这件事。刚入学的他对背书一点都不感兴趣，对自己的小伴读也无甚感情，自然是不介意伍嘉成替自己挨打的。只有一次，逃学到御花园的自己，听见有人一边背书一边哭，探头去看，是自己的小伴读，手掌手背肿成一片，连书都拿不稳，泪水大颗大颗地掉。谷嘉诚才第一次自我反省，后来就再没因为念书不上进，让伍嘉成挨太傅惩罚。

伍嘉成又开了话头，“还……还有。你不喜欢六皇子，你倒是收敛一点啊！你挤兑完人……被算计的……怎么总是我。”

谷嘉诚摸摸鼻子，十四五岁时他确实有些嚣张。老六的做派他最看不上，没事儿就挤兑人家。老六不敢顶撞自己，最后还是把火都撒在伍嘉成身上。

谷嘉诚难得开始自我反省，伍嘉成当他伴读是实实在在受了许多苦，不然大将军之子，在京城里哪个不捧着宠着。在自己身边，伍嘉成多少年都是战战兢兢。

如果能重来一次，怕是……

“但你也挺好的！”伍嘉成突然坐起来，把谷嘉诚吓了一跳。

“你还会给我敷药！虽然包得是难看一点吧……六王爷每次欺负完我，都会莫名其妙被皇上骂一顿。其实我知道的……我知道你对我也挺好的……”伍嘉成说着说着又没了精神，慢慢往前倒在谷嘉诚怀里，蹭了蹭把头埋进颈窝处。

“可是我贪心啊，想要你对我再好点，只能对我最好……”

谷嘉诚听了这话，心里却是一震。他搞不清楚伍嘉成说的什么意思，也搞不清楚自己心里有什么意思，但他觉得自己可能醉的也不轻。不然他看着伍嘉成露出的脖颈，如何想咬上一口，觉得滋味大概是甜美的。

偏巧伍嘉成像是冷了，抱着谷嘉诚的手臂又紧了些。嘴里念着“老谷……老谷……”他本就是南方人，年少背过人叫的称呼在他嘴里打个转儿，是说不出的甜软。

谷嘉诚眼色一暗，拉下了帐子。

那便是，锦帐里、低语偏浓，银烛下、细看俱好。

“三哥你这不就是负心汉吗！！！！”焉栩嘉听了谷嘉诚含糊其辞惊叫出声，又赶紧捂住了嘴。

谷嘉诚已经没心思去管焉栩嘉。那晚过去，他本想给伍嘉成个交代，结果人早就跑的无影无踪。登将军府，那是只能见到一头雾水大将军，听着消息赶去各地方捉人，也只能见到残余茶水，都还是温的。

他愁，可还得办差，连借酒消愁都不成。京城里只流传着“宁可惹阎王，也莫惹豫王。”的荒诞话。

焉栩嘉还在震惊的余韵里没能回神，赵磊看看眼前的情景状况，想着除了自己，也无人能说上话了。

“王爷，莫怪草民多言。王爷若是诚心想给伍少爷一个交代，何愁找不到人。只怕是王爷自己也没想好，到底如何给出这个交代。”赵磊抱拳，看着谷嘉诚若有所思的样子，心里想着的是可别把那茶杯丢过来。

焉栩嘉看着两个人旁若无人的样子不高兴了，“磊哥你别管三哥了！他自己惹的祸他自己解决。走走走陪我吃鼎鲜阁的烤鸭。”

人是走光了，谷嘉诚也确实开始审视内心所想。他几乎是打记事起就与伍嘉成同吃同住，从未有一天的分离。大约也正是如此，他习惯了伍嘉成的存在，不觉得他有什么特别之处。可这几天，他看不见伍嘉成的日子实在难熬：没人吵他要他勤奋些去上朝了，吃饭也无人提醒了，连喝的茶水都变得无滋无味。

谷嘉诚想象了一下，伍嘉成若是成了亲，那这些就都是他成亲对象的专属，未来怕是见面都不便许多。

那不行！手中的茶杯砸向地面，单是想象谷嘉诚已经是怒不可竭了：他早已把伍嘉成划入自己的领地，一切都只是他的专属，他不能允许其他情况发生。

一挥手招来侍卫：“给我封了锦瑟茶楼。”

伍嘉成此刻正可怜兮兮的坐在锦瑟茶楼厢房，平时喜欢听的书也不听了，只有一下没一下地嗑瓜子。

那一晚的记忆他是一点都没忘，连……触感都清晰的不得了。伍嘉成自己也不知道色诱了王爷犯不犯律法，醒来之后他又怕又惊，顾不上其他穿上衣裳就跑回了府。他不敢想象王府侍从会怎么议论自己，更不敢面对醒来之后的谷嘉诚。

他不想连知己都没得做。

不过谷嘉诚也太过分了！伍嘉成把嘴里的瓜子当作谷嘉诚恶狠狠咬下去。本来那晚就……过度了，自己哪里都不舒服，还要被追着跑。

这个男人是不是永远都学不会体贴啊？

“那你教教本王，该如何体贴啊。”

瓜子不嗑了话本不听了，伍嘉成只想从窗户逃跑。

“别想再跑了，给你跑了那么多次，总该还给本王一次。”谷嘉诚不紧不慢坐到伍嘉成原来的位置上，依旧是让人看了咬牙切齿的淡定。伍嘉成稳稳心神坐到另一头。

他想，总没有比恩断义绝老死不相往来更坏的结局。

“准备好与我成亲了吗？”

谷嘉诚说完就等到了满意的反应，伍嘉成就像受惊的猫咪一样，睁圆了眼睛看着他，连一句话都说不出来。

“嘉成。”不似以往，谷嘉诚难得认真起来。“我知道，现在说与你成亲很突然。但我不是因为和你……不是因为想要负责。是我笨，不懂一直心悦于你是什么感觉。如果从现在开始补救，你可否愿意。”

伍嘉成鼻子一酸，眼泪是止不住的掉。不再需要他自己纠结于如何开口，他已然等到了那句回答。

“混蛋！”伍嘉成一口小尖牙咬上对方肩头，却又不舍得使多少力气，顺势着被搂入谷嘉诚怀里，小坏猫还偷偷的笑出来。

“不过……”  
“嗯？”  
“你还要教我怎么体贴你啊……”  
“不是…喂……流氓啊！礼节呢！”


End file.
